The goal of the proposed investigation is to examine and compare culturally-sensitive models of normative development, with specific reference to attachment behavior. Specifically, the study examines the indigenous beliefs, culturally-patterned mother-infant interactions, and attachment outcomes among middle-class Anglo and middle-class Puerto Rican mothers. Three studies are planned. In Study 1, ethnographic data will be obtained through naturalistic observations of mother-infant behavior, and through in-depth interviews regarding desirable child-rearing outcomes and how a parent fosters these. On the basis of observed behaviors and open- ended responses in Study l, culturally-sensitive categories of maternal and infant behavior will be constructed for use in the comparison and interpretation of Study 2 results. In Study 2, a longitudinal design will permit the exploration of relationships among cultural values, mother- infant interactions, and attachment outcomes. Study 3 will ask mothers to respond to filmed segments of mother-infant interactions in order to provide confirming evidence that the cultural constructs identified in Studies l & 2 are indeed salient and serve to shape mothers' perceptions of and behaviors towards their infants. Together, these studies will: (a) contribute to a theoretical understanding of cross-cultural variation in our models of normative development; (b)examine the impact of cultural values on mothers' perceptions of and behavior towards their infants; (c) elucidate the relationships among cultural constructs, mother-infant interactions, and attachment outcomes; and (d) formulate Culturally- sensitive models of normative parent-infant behavior among Puerto Rican mothers, a rapidly growing and understudied minority group within the United States.